The advance in computer graphics have extended the range of capabilities for users. Objects or models can now be displayed in three-dimensional ("3-D") representation on a computer-controlled display system, for example, in wireframe, solid, and/or shaded forms. FIG. 1 shows a prior art computer-controlled display system 10 that displays an object 11 in 3-D form.
Manipulation of the displayed 3-D objects or models is typically achieved utilizing 3-D or two-dimensional input controllers, such as cursor control devices. The displayed 3-D model can be moved and/or rotated on the display by the input controller. This allows the user to view the 3-D model from various perspective views.
Disadvantages are, however, associated with such prior art arrangement. One disadvantage is that the user typically cannot link information to the displayed 3-D model electronically. Typically, when such a need arises, the displayed 3-D model is printed on a sheet of paper. The user then makes an indication mark near an area of interest of the model on the paper to associate information to the marked area. The information can be a text on the same sheet of paper or on a different sheet of paper, or graphics on a separate sheet of paper. This typically causes inconvenience for viewers of the 3-D model to exchange information with respect to the model. In addition, because information cannot be linked to the 3-D model electronically, the viewers of the model typically have to communicate with each other in an inefficient manner.
Another disadvantage is that it is typically difficult for viewers of the displayed 3-D model at various locations to exchange information with respect to the 3-D model in a consistent environment. For example, because information cannot be electronically linked to the 3-D model, when a viewer wants to exchange information with respect to the 3-D model with another viewer at a remote location, the viewer who initiates the exchange (i.e., the sender) has to send the model and the information separately to the receiving viewer (i.e., the receiver). When the receiver receives the 3-D model and the related information, the receiver may not view the 3-D model with the information in the same manner as desired by the sender. This inconsistency may cause misunderstanding and miscommunication between the sender and the receiver with respect to the 3-D model and the information.